Don't Mess With My Man
by Doccubus
Summary: When Krillin's ex Marron tries to trick Krillin into getting back with her 18 shows her who the real woman is. What will Krillin do when he finds out these two beautiful women are fighting over him? Who will win? FUNNY STUFF


**I do not own DBZ/GT or any of it's characters**

**Don't Mess With My Man**

"Where is Krillin?" 18 asked rudely as Gohan and Videl sat in the Jacuzzi. They were on the roof of Capsule Corp. Everybody was scattered around the house, so at one point the android, who still felt out of place, lost her husband. She would have just sat down with Marron, but she told her to buzz off because she was trying to flirt with Trunks. Trunks welcomed the flirting but his heart belonged to Pan. He only flirted with Marron because he wasn't sure if Pan liked him back. Chichi was sitting at the table with Bulma drinking coffee. Ever since Goku left with Shenron, Chichi has been hanging out with Bulma a lot. Bulma didn't mind, she liked having Chichi around. Vegeta was also on the roof, but he didn't like swimming or tanning, so he laid on the grassy area underneath a big tree. He could overlook the whole area, but no one could really see him. That's the way he liked it. Master Roshi on the other hand, was floating in an inflatable bed in the pool reading a playboy.

Pan and Bulla had just finished swimming and wanted to go in for a shower. Pan knew that her parents were sitting in the Jacuzzi dying to start making out but they refrained from it because she was around. So as she and Bulla passed them, Pan said, "bye momma, bye poppa, you can start kissing now!" Gohan and Videl blushed and Pan and Bulla started giggling as they departed.

"I asked you a question Gohan!" 18 said anxiously standing impatiently next to the Jacuzzi.

"Krillin went to the store to buy some drinks," Gohan said, "he'll be back in five minutes."

"Why didn't he take his phone?" 18 muttered to herself holding the cell phone in her hand.

"Oh, well Goten went with him so they just figured if anybody needs anything they can just call Goten," Gohan explained.

* * *

"Aren't you gonna miss the sex?" Bulma whispered to Chichi so that only she could hear.

"Well yes," Chichi answered, "but I'm getting old anyways, we hadn't had sex in a long while anyways."

"How did you do it though?" Bulma said scratching her head, "he was a little boy!"

"I had him turn super saiyan 4 so that he could be an adult," Chichi answered giggling.

Bulma joined in the laughter but stopped abruptly when the door swung open and Goten walked in carrying the unconscious Krillin. "Oh my gosh, is Krillin ok?" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah don't worry," Goten said, "he just a little drugged up, he'll wake up in a little while."

"Drugged up?" Bulma said, "how?"

"WHO HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING OUT WITH GOTEN!" Chichi yelled getting to her feet ready to smack the living daylights out of him.

"What! It wasn't _my_ friend!" Goten said, "it's a long story let me just take him to the roof and lay him in the sun, that should wake him up quicker."

"How?" Bulma said not seeing the logic.

"Oh I'll splash some water on him from the pool," Goten said laughing and walking up the stairs. Goten sighed, thankful that neither 18 nor Marron was around so he wouldn't have to explain what really happened to Krillin. Just when he thought he was out of the water, he opened the door and emerged on the roof.

"Krillin!" 18 yelled running over to Goten and grabbing Krillin's face in her hands. "What happened? What happened!"

"Whoa whoa take it easy!" Goten said setting Krillin down on the floor, "he's okay!"

"Then what happened?"

"Ok, Krillin and I just left the store when we heard someone calling Krillin. We turn around and the blue-haired goddess is running at us…"

"Blue-haired goddess?" 18 said sarcastically, "Bulma?"

"No" Goten said chuckling, "it was Marron, Krillin's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," 18 said, "the bitch."

"Then why'd you name your daughter after her?" Gohan said sarcastically.

"Because she was special to Krillin," 18 explained, "he said something about losing his virginity to her and learning how to love because of her. Anyways Goten continue."

"Well Marron just pounced on Krillin and tried to kiss him," Goten continued, he could see the anger building in 18's eyes. "Don't worry Krillin pushed her off and said that he was married. This made Marron very sad and she started crying." 18 scoffed in amusement. And Goten continued, "well then she tried to act like an innocent girl and said 'can you at least have a drink with me?' Krillin didn't wanna be rude so he accepted. I stayed nearby because I didn't trust that girl. I was right to follow my instincts because Marron but a sleeping drug in Krillin's drink and was intending to impregnate herself so that she could capture Krillin."

18 clenched her fists and growled, "she fucking did what! I'll kill her!"

Goten pushed her back to stop her from going and said, "take it easy, I grabbed Krillin and got him out of there before she had a chance to even touch him. Unfortunately, he had already drank the drug so now he's out cold. Don't worry I'll splash some water on him and he'll be fine."

18 growled and stepped away. She interlocked her arms in anger and then proceeded to tie up her silky blonde hair into a ponytail. She never did this style , but she was too angry to have hair on her face. Still, two locks of hair hung loose on her face. "I don't get it" Master Roshi said getting out of the pool and into the Jacuzzi, "how is it that Krillin can score Marron, marry 18, and then almost get raped by Marron, he isn't even that attractive."

18 growled louder and said, "hey old man! Krillin is way hotter than you could ever hope to be! Any girl would die for him!"

Goten grabbed 18's arms and said, "take it easy 18, Roshi's just jealous that's all." Just then the door opened and a ditzy whiny voice called out, "Krillin! Oh Krillin!" Everybody focused their attention to the door as Marron ran in with her long blue hair swaying side to side and her big breasts bouncing up and down. She immediately straddled Krillin and started caressing his chest. "Oh Krillin I've missed you!"

"HEY!!!!" 18 said lunging at Marron, "GET OFF MY HUSBAND!" Just when she about to yank Marron's hair off 18 was tackled to the floor.

Goten bound his arms around 18's arms leaving her completely immobile. "18 if you hit Marron you will kill her, you're too strong!"

"Good! That's what I want!" 18 said struggling to get out of Goten's grip.

"Don't let her go Goten," Gohan said, "she will kill Marron if you do."

"And such beautiful boobs can't go to waste!" Master Roshi added chuckling.

"Shut up you dirty old man!" Videl scolded smacking him on the face.

Marron smiled innocently at 18 and said, "so this is the trash Krillin left me for?"

"Shut up bitch!" 18 said trying to break free of Goten's grip.

"What a mistake," Marron said sweetly, "no boobs, no ass, and she's ugly! Wow Krillin, you must be really be suffering to have to see that face everyday." She caressed Krillin's face and kissed him on the lips.

"AHHH!" 18 yelled lunging forward almost taking Goten with her. Goten had to turn super saiyan to stop 18 from getting there.

"Well since you're there blonde bitch," Marron said licking her lips, "why don't you watch how it's really done!" With that she bent over and started kissing Krillin on the lips and caressing his body with her hands.

"GET…OFF…MY…MAN!!!!" 18 yelled elbowing Goten in the stomach and pouncing on Marron. She pulled the blue-haired slut by the hair and gave her a devastating punch in the stomach. Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Roshi winced as they heard her ribs crack and Marron screech in pain. Blood spilling out of her mouth, Marron begged for mercy. 18 narrowed her eyes and started to build up a Ki blast directly at her face. "Let's see who's the ugly one after I hit you with this you dirty whore!" 18 said.

"18 STOP!" Krillin said getting up slowly from his slumber. 18 froze and looked over to Krillin. Krillin stood up and said, "but the tramp down, I have a better way of teaching her a lesson."

18 scoffed and released marron, letting her fall like a sack of potatoes. Krillin put himself in between Marron and 18 and he looked back at Goten who was still rubbing his aching stomach. "Goten, grab 18 and this time don't let her go."

"Why?" 18 said defensively.

"Just do it Goten," Krillin said firmly. 18 couldn't even say another word before two strong hands grabbed her arms with a crushing grip. She knew she couldn't get out of this one. "I think it's time to give you a taste of your own medicine," Krillin said smirking, "me and you had sex Marron, but the pleasure I feel with my wife is more than all the times we had sex put together. You don't even compare!"

Marron gasped and said, "but we had sex a lot of times…"

"And you don't even come close!" Krillin snapped, "there are things I do with my wife that I would never do with you. Never have, never will!"

"What!" Marron said, "that's a lie we did everything!"

"No we didn't," Krillin said.

"Prove it! Show me!" Marron challenged giving Krillin a confident look.

Krillin simply smirked and said, "there are non-sexual spots on a woman's body that cause arousal."

"I know that, I have some," Marron said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well I never knew about them or ever touched them," Krillin said, "those are things you have to look for and find." With that comment he turned around and bit 18 on a spot right under her ear. 18 gasped and tried to pull away only to be held down tightly by Goten. Krillin licked and sucked on that spot knowing that it drives 18 crazy. 18 started panting and sweating intensely. Marron watched wide-eyed and Krillin bit down on the spot hard making 18 twitch and scream in pure pleasure. Krillin turned around to Marron who gulped. 18 was panting trying to catch her breath, "what the fuck are you doing Krillin?" she breathed out.

"What goes around comes around," Krillin answered. He turned to Marron and said, "what was the thing that you always asked me to do but I refused to because I said it made me look like a baby?" Marron gasped and Krillin smiled. He turned around once more and 18 gasped not knowing what to expect.

"You wouldn't!" Marron said shocked.

"I would," Krillin said lifting 18's shirt slightly and putting his head underneath it. Krillin pulled down 18's bra so that her breasts were exposed and he took a nipple in his mouth. 18 gasped and Marron screamed, "no fucking way!!!" Goten chuckled and tightened his grip around 18's trembling arms.

"Oh fuck Krillin!" 18 moaned climaxing. She trembled and panted trying to stop the spasms. Krillin took his head out of her shirt and smiled as 18 gave him a deathly glare. Marron's jaw was down and her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"What was that thing you always asked me to do but I refused to because I thought it was nasty?" Krillin said slyly.

"No fucking way!" Marron exclaimed, "you hate that!"

"On you, but not on 18," Krillin said turning around once more. Marron gasped as Krillin went down on his knees and put his hands up 18's skirt.

"Krillin don't!" 18 said firmly.

"Shh," Krillin said pulling down her panties enough so that he could put his head up skirt and his tongue in her very wet womanhood. 18 screamed in ecstasy and Krillin's tongue penetrated her and gave her a pleasure that overwhelmed her.

"Holy shit!" Goten exclaimed holding 18's trembling body steadily, "she's out of control." 18's body started shaking uncontrablly and Krillin did not show mercy. He hit a spot that made her scream and he kept hitting that spot again and again until 18's body tensed up and she spilled hot liquid all over his mouth and face. Krillin put the panties back on and took his head out. Goten let go of 18 who fell to her knees panting like crazy. Marron screamed and ran back to the door screaming, "I never wanna see you again you pig!"

Goten resumed his normal form and backed away from the out of breath 18 who looked up lustfully at Krillin. Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and pulled her out of the Jacuzzi, "that was hot" he said, "let's go home now!"

Videl giggled and looked down towards Gohan's pants, "Oh you're a little happy aren't you?"

Gohan blushed and pulled her, "let's go" he growled flying up. Videl kept giggling but flew up next to him. As they flew off Roshi jumped out of the Jacuzzi and yelled "I need a cold shower!" He ran inside to the nearest bathroom.

18 stood up and immediately kissed Krillin passionately. Krillin stepped back in surprise as her tongue explored every inch of his mouth. "Fuck me now!" 18 ordered putting her hands down Krillin's pants grabbing his hardness. Krillin gasped and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and flew up in the air toward their apartment.

Goten stood alone on the roof bewildered by what just happened. Was it a dream? "That was crazy!" Goten said to himself when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw Vegeta who had been sitting under the tree watching the whole thing.

Vegeta simply smirked and said, "yes Goten, that was quite a show."

**Want another chapter? Review and lemme know**


End file.
